Megaguirus
Megaguirus (メガギラス, Megagirasu) is the queen of a prehistoric insect race called Meganulon, who thrive by parasitically siphoning energy from larger creatures. As such, she is one of few decidedly female creatures of the genre. Megaguirus was created when a weapon that would send Godzilla into another dimension allowed a giant insect to arrive on Earth and lay an egg which would later be discovered by a young boy and then hatch into a Meganulon. History Rose tinted eyes peered into the black depths of the blanketing waters of Tokyo. A maw, laced with dagger teeth, roared into the seas. Roped muscles struggled their bulbous weight from the shedded exoskeleton shell. The birth of a new demon was to lay against the frailty of man's mind. Wide eyes watched as the surface of the glossy river exploded. Rising from the showering droplets of rain the mammoth queen, Megaguirus, showed herself. Immediately the insect goddess began her destructive rampage. Flapping her leathery wings at blinding speeds, the monster dashed through the city. Buildings crumbled, and windows crashed. The wake of death widened against the raven wings of the bug. After leveling what reviled it's statue, the creature left the heart of the city, and traveled to the waterfront. Days passed before the inevitable war of Megaguirus and Godzilla waged. The aerial combatant threatened the ground-based reptile with defeat on several occasions. The incredible speed and energy draining tail, wearied on the King's defenses. Quick strikes, and hurling plasma energy, toppled the Japanese nemesis like a ton of bricks. Only through sheer luck of catching the insect's stinger in his toothy jaw, did Godzilla regain the upper hand. Time flashed by, as he tore away the syringe like appendage. Agony raced through the creature's form, temporally stunning the monster in mortal defect. Taking advantage of the break, the dorsal plated Godzilla fired his ember flame. The blaze engulfed the queen in a wall of fire. Characterless eyes gazed unfazed before finally the flaming carcass of Megaguirus crashed into the earth, signaling the end of an ancient killer. Abilities Megaguirus has numerous abilities. At top flight speed she vanishes into a blur, enabling her to surprise an opponent from an unexpected quarter. This high-speed flight also produces high frequency sonic waves capable of shorting out nearby electrical equipment. Her sharp wings can even cut steel and concrete. Her large abdomen ends in a vicious stinger used to pierce into an opponent's hide and drain energy from it. During this process, the opponent is incapable of launching any additional energy-based attacks upon her. Video games appearances ]]Megaguirus appeared as a playable character in Godzilla: Save the Earth. Extremely fast and moderately strong, Megaguirus could fly circles around her foes and pummel them with quick combos. Like Mothra, she is immune to sweep attacks and low attacks, though she is vulnerable to atomic attacks. She is unique in that she starts with no energy. Any attacks with her tail that connect steal energy from her foe and build her energy bar. When she stabs with her tail, Megaguirus can either drain a lot of energy, some health, or copy her opponent's beam weapon (this does not work with Destroyah, MOGUERA, Baragon, Anguirus, Jet Jaguar, or larvae Mothra). She can fire either a glowing sphere that tracks her opponent and detonates on contact, or the opponent's beam weapon if she copied it (her energy bar must be at a certain high level to do this). Megaguirus' special ability, Inertia-less Flight, doubles her movement and attack speed for a time, allowing her to lay into opponents and beat them senseless with super-fast attacks. Her Rage attack sends three swarms of Meganula that chase the foe and latch on, stunning them and draining health and energy for their queen. Godzilla Unleashed Bio Height:50 meters Weight:28,000 tons "Megaguirus is the queen of an insect race who thrives by parasitically siphoning energy from larger animals. Megaguirus attained her tremendous size and power when her swarm siphoned a significant portion of Godzilla's energy and transferred it to their queen. Megaguirus leeches power from her opponents using her fearsome tail stinger-and can even absorb and redirect most monsters' weapon attacks. With only a primal thirst for power and a battle-hardened desire for combat as her guide, Megaguirus is sure to be found anywhere that power exists for the taking." Gallery Megagilas2000.jpg Trivia *Skeetera from Godzilla: the Series has similar powers as Megaguirus. *This is the first prehistoric insect to fight Godzilla. *There is a useful glitch in Godzilla: Unleashed, where Megaguirus is able to use a beam indefinitely (forever), taking the weapon after stealing the opponents energy first. *The Meganulon are based off of an actual prehistoric species of dragonfly, called Meganeura. These dragonflies lived before the dinosaurs, in the Carboniferous era, and were as large as seagulls. Many giant insects evolved during the carboniferous because of the high amount of oxygen in the air. *In the movie, it is unclear as to whether Megaguirus is prehistoric or extradimensional, because her egg was brought to Earth (or possibly mutated, it never says) by a man-made black hole called the Dimension Tide. *The Meganulon's first appearance was actually in the movie Rodan. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Monsters